The Times of Old
by HnDluver
Summary: This rating may be temporary! Full summary inside! Hermione lost her memory she cant remember her past. All she has is a future without a memory and hopefuly.... Harry's worst enemy?
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is my first Fan Fic so R&R please!   
  
I do not own anything the talented J. K. Rowling does!  
  
Summery: Hermione's dad hits her and her mother. What happens when her dad snaps? Why cant she remember who she is or who her friends are? Why did she change and why is she befriending Harry's worst enemy? PLEASE R&R!   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione awoke to a pounding on her door. He father was yelling at her to get up. She glanced over at her clock that read 2:07am. Hermione became scared, knowing her father was drunk. He yells up at her to hurry up and get into the car. She knows not to get on her Dad's bad side so she jumps out of bed and gets dressed. Fearing what might happen she prays for her and her mothers safety.   
  
Her mom and dad were already in the car when she got in. She could smell the alcohol on her father. Beer cans layered the car floor. This just increased her fear for her safety. She fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
One Month Later  
  
Hermione opened her eyes but shut them instantly. She opened her eyes slowly and let her eyes adjust to the light. She was in a bright room with two other people playing chess in two of the four chairs. She sat up and the boys turned to face her. One of them was a tall red headed boy with many freckles. The other was a slightly shorter messy black haired boy with a scar on this head.   
  
The red headed boy got up and went to the door and yelled, "Mum, she's awake hurry!" He must know her but she searched her mind but couldn't think of who he was.  
  
She found her voice and said, "Um sorry but who are you?"   
  
The black haired boy looked surprised but said, "I am Harry and that is Ron" pointing to the red headed boy.   
  
Ron came back and said, "Do you remember who we are Hermione?"   
  
"Er am I supposed to?"   
  
Just then the door burst open and a red headed woman rushed in and hugged her. She started to cry. Hermione felt weird to have this strange woman attached to her and crying.   
  
"Oh I am so glad your away Hermione," the strange woman said.  
  
"Mum she doesn't remember who we are," said Ron.   
  
"Oh er I am Mrs. Weasley, Ron's mum," she said surprised.   
  
"Hi I am I think Hermione. Nice to meet you," Hermione said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know it was short but I wanted to see if people liked it before I made it long. Also my mom is bugging me to check her e-mails! But please R&R! This is my first Fan Fic so please BE NICE! I am open to suggestions! 


	2. Questions & Answers

Still don't own anything. Cept the plot.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hermione was able to go home with these strange people a week later. She had learned many things about herself she was a teenager in her 6th year of school but didn't know where. She was in a car accident and was thrown from the car. Her parents were with her but her father was injured badly and her mother didn't make it. So the doctors let Hermione go with the Weasley's.  
  
Hermione still didn't feel comfortable with these people even if they had been very nice. She felt as if they weren't telling her something. It was a long drive home and all she wanted to do was sleep. What did these people want from her, she thought. She was trying to remember but just couldn't. She felt like her world was meaningless. She thought all the way to the Weasley's home.  
  
Mrs. Weasley asked to see her for a little while saying they needed to talk.  
  
"I am so sorry," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Why," asked Hermione.  
  
"You have no clue who you are you must feel so empty."  
  
"Well yes I do."  
  
"I want to tell you something very important."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, Harry and Ron go to school with you. At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said Mrs. Weasley in one long breath. "I know it might be hard for you to understand but you are the top witch in your grade."  
  
"I..... well... erm... I don't know what to say," said Hermione bewildered.  
  
"Term starts in two days."  
  
"So I wont remember anyone at school?"  
  
"That's what is going to be hard, you will probably need a tutor until you get your memory back, but that is for Dumbledore to decide. He is the Headmaster. Mr. Weasley already went out to get your books for term. All I can suggest is to rest and hope your memory returns. Do you have any questions?"  
  
"What about my father?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Will he try to find me?"  
  
"Not if I can help it! Now go get some sleep."  
  
"Ok, thank you Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione realizing how tired she was. She went up to her room and fell into a deep sleep. 


End file.
